


you don’t always have to look for love to find it

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Merlin’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Merlin meets a lovely young man for the first - and hopefully not last - time
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	you don’t always have to look for love to find it

**Author's Note:**

> So turns out I’m gonna keep coming back to this universe in little snippets as they come to me

“Excuse me, sorry, is this seat taken?”

Merlin looked up from his laptop to see a staggeringly handsome young man speaking to him. “No, not at all.”

“Would you mind if I sit? All the tables are taken and I noticed there’s a spare plug here, could really do with charging my phone for five minutes.”

“Of course, feel free. I’ll be off soon anyway.” Merlin stacked his cup and plate to one side to give his new tablemate space to set down his own drink. As he sat, Merlin noticed a bit of fuss down by his feet and looked down to see a small pug settling by his master. “Cute dog.”

“Thanks. He’s my son’s really but he keeps me company when I’m working from home and need to stretch my legs.”

“I’m sure he does. Looks like you’ve got him well trained.”

“Yeah. A friend of a friend breeds them and he was a sickly little thing when he was born so she couldn’t sell him like his brothers and sisters but she’s got so many dogs of her own that she couldn’t keep him either. She helped us out and taught us what we needed to know to make sure he went to a good home, including loads of training tips. What he won’t do for a little cube of cheese or watermelon ain’t worth mentioning.”

“I have one just the same. Jumps through hoops for a bite of steak.”

“Oh yeah?” The young man’s smile lit his face up something beautiful. “What kinda dog is it?”

“She’s a collie cross. Crossed with what, I have no idea, I rescued her when she was about 2 or 3, nearly 4 years ago now. She was very shy, took a lot of training to be around people and other dogs but she’s pretty outgoing now.”

“How do you manage her during the day? JB hates being alone for more than half an hour and it’s only me and my boy so I work from home as much as I can.”

“She’s okay for a few hours and I usually work close to home so I can pop back for a walk and a bit of attention in my lunch break.”

“That’s nice. Sorry, looked like you were working before I sat now and now I’m talking your ear off about dogs. Please don’t let me disrupt you any more than I have.”

“It’s okay, it’s just a small side project that I’m working on. I’ve got myself into a bit of a rut actually and sometimes a distraction can be helpful, believe it or not. Helps me come back to it with a fresh pair of eyes and get myself out of trouble.”

“I believe it. What kind of project, what do you do?”

“I’m a software engineer. I’m trying to teach myself a new programming language so it’s just a training exercise really, nothing of note.”

“Fuck me. Wish I had the kind of brain for stuff like that.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a copywriter for an ad agency.”

“Oh, interesting.”

“Yeah, sometimes. Advertising ain’t exactly where I wanna be but it came along when I needed something so I can’t complain.”

“No, I suppose not. Still, I hope you’re not stuck there for too long.”

“Thanks, me too.”

Merlin smiled at him and sighed internally as he checked the time. He pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen and scribbled down his number. “It’s time for me to go, I’m afraid but it’s been lovely talking to you.” He handed the slip to Eggsy. “Maybe you could give me a call if you want some more company next time you need to stretch your legs.”

“I think I could manage that.” Eggsy grinned at him again. “I’m Eggsy, by the way.”

“Merlin. Nice to meet you, Eggsy.”

“Likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, please let me know if you enjoyed it or if there’s anything you’d like to see :)


End file.
